


The Interview

by Netrixie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superman AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JZ: So, what is a typical day-in-the-life like for you when you’re not out and about saving our lives?<br/>SM: -laugh- I guess the same as everyone else. Wake up, have breakfast with my boyfriend, go to work.</p><p>Superman Zimbits AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Monsterlogic over on tumblr asked for a Superman Zimbits AU.

Jack was smugly proud of himself. It had been a stroke of genius, if he did say so, and honestly he couldn’t wait to see what Bitty’s reaction was when the story broke.

The next morning, the front page story on the Daily Planet was, of course, about Superman. But that didn’t explain the furor it caused; it seemed to be exactly what it was- a slice of life on a superhero that everyone adored. And, for the most part, that was it. Until about halfway through the article, where a simple answer caught the eye of everyone on the planet.

_JZ: So, what is a typical day-in-the-life like for you when you’re not out and about saving our lives?_

_SM: -laugh- I guess the same as everyone else. Wake up, have breakfast with my boyfriend, go to work._

And that was it.

Less than an hour after the story was released, #SupermanIsGay was trending worldwide on Twitter, Tumblr seemed to be having a mass attack of hysteria, Fox News and CNN were calling Jack every 5 minutes, and there were about 1500 new emails in his work inbox.

But the call Jack was waiting for didn’t come for another three hours.

“Hey babe,” he said as he answered his cell phone, “How are you?”

“Jack!” Bitty’s voice was high pitched and slightly panicky, and Jack slumped into his chair a little. “Did you really do that!?”

“Well, yes…” he answered slowly, tipping his chair back and staring at the ceiling. He was a sea of calm in the midst of a hundred other journalists, since his coworkers had long since discovered he never talked about his ‘exclusive’ interviews with the superhero. Even _this_ interview. “I thought it would be a good way to do it.” He hesitated. “Was it the wrong thing to do?” he asked quietly.

“What? No!” Eric’s response was instant, and Jack breathed a small sigh of relief. “I just- I really didn’t- that _really_ wasn’t the way I saw you coming out, sweetheart.”

Jack let his chair snap upright and leaned into his little cubicle to hide his sudden grin. “Once I thought of it, the idea wouldn’t go away! It was perfect.”

Bitty huffed a laugh. “Yes, let’s see, you interviewed ‘Superman’ and outed him all in one go.” Another laugh, then- “What I don’t get is how it _isn’t_ weird for you to interview yourself for work.”

“Well,” Jack said, “It’s not the first time. And I just figured this was a good way to gauge public opinion. See how everyone reacts to Superman coming out, then just quietly come out afterwards, since all the attention is on him.” He paused. “At least I’m not in danger of losing my job over this.”

Bitty snorted. “The highlight of working for your parents.” He cleared his throat, and his next question was low and husky. “So… how quickly do you think you could get home?”

Jack grinned.


End file.
